


Three Hundred Yen

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “You got enough?” Sylvain gestured to the vending machine they were leaning against, bright neon light illuminating the rain-slick pavement.“Of course I have 300 yen, Syl. I just,” Felix grunted, arm catching on the slice across his chest, “need to find which fucking pocket I’ve put it in.”An urban fantasy drabble for day one of the Sylvix Week 2020.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Three Hundred Yen

“Shit, this stings.” Felix huffed out a breath, hissing through his teeth. He managed to pull a cigarette from his jacket, sliding it between his lips whilst he dug through his pockets for some coins. “Bastards really came at me with those knives.”

“Need a light?” Sylvain offered a match, and Felix grunted as he leant closer, taking a drag of the cigarette as Sylvain lit the end for him.

“Thanks.”

“You got enough?” Sylvain gestured to the vending machine they were leaning against, bright neon light illuminating the rain-slick pavement.

“Of course I have 300 yen, Syl. I just,” Felix grunted, arm catching on the slice across his chest, “need to find which fucking pocket I’ve put it in.”

The machine beeped as 3 coins were dropped in, and Sylvain reached over to press one of the buttons. “My treat.”

It dispensed the can with a _thunk_ , and Sylvain leant down to retrieve the drink and hand it over to Felix. “One VULNE, ice cold.”

Felix gave him a sarcastic laugh, taking the can and opening the ring pull with a little more force than necessary and taking a huge gulp of the contents. 

“Don’t give yourself hiccups by drinking too fast.” Felix rolled his eyes at Sylvain, who raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’m just saying.”

With a satisfied sigh, Felix finished off the beverage and threw the empty can into a nearby bin. “God, that feels so much better already.” He glanced down, the wounds glowing with an eerie blue energy and sealing shut, leaving only faint scars as a reminder they were ever there.

“That never stops being weird to watch.”

“Then why do you watch it?” Felix shook his head, gently shoving Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Call it morbid fascination.” Sylvain shrugged, nudging Felix back with a jab to the side which he dodged effortlessly. “Don’t you get stuff like that?”

“I guess? Maybe?”

“So decisive, Felix.”

“You _can_ leave at any time, Sylvain.”

Sylvain bared his teeth in a wide grin, throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “Oh, but where’s the fun in that?”

Felix tutted, tightening the scabbard of his katana around his waist and shrugging Sylvain off him. “Need anything before we leave?”

“Suppose an extra can or two wouldn’t go amiss.” He pulled a wrinkled note from his back pocket and fed it into the machine, pondering his option of flavours. “Have you tried the grape one?”

“I’ve never really checked what they taste like, I usually drink them too fast to care.” Felix moved to stand next to Sylvain, eyes skimming across the rows of fake display cans. “But I’ve heard that the cherry ones taste the best.”

“Who said that?”

“Annette.” 

“Well, I trust her judgement.” Sylvain pressed the button for a cherry VULNE, retrieving the can of drink and repeating the process before flipping the coin return lever and collecting his change. “I’ll be sure to chew her ear off later if she’s wrong.”

Felix opened the pack slung over Sylvain’s shoulders, taking the cans from Sylvain’s hands and dropping them inside. “Alright, let’s go. This patrol won’t run itself.”

Sylvain nodded, collapsing his lance and tucking it into a sheath on his bag. “Shouldn’t take us too long.”

“I hope not.” Felix huffed, beginning to walk out of the alley they’d tucked into. “I’m desperate for a bath, everything aches.”

“Aww, Fe.” Sylvain rushed to catch up to Felix’s side, earning an elbow in his ribs for the use of his nickname. “I’ll treat you to a nice onsen when we’re off duty.”

“First a drink, now a date? You’re really trying hard tonight, aren’t you?” Felix smiled, hooking his arm into the crook of Sylvain’s and brushing their fingers together. “But I appreciate it.”

Sylvain leant down to kiss Felix’s hair, linking their fingers as they stepped back out onto the main street. “You deserve it.”

Felix squeezed Sylvain’s hand gently, leading them both down the pavement towards their next check-in point. They stopped in their tracks at the sound of howling in the distance, both looking at the other.

“Check-in can wait.” Sylvain retrieved his lance, flicking his wrist to extend it to full length.

“It sounded like it was a few blocks over.” Felix quickly glanced both ways across the road before rushing over to the other side, Sylvain in tow. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Previously titled "in another life"._
> 
> This was my multi-part fic to cater for all 7 days of Sylvix Week 2020, but I was unable to finish any of the other days so I converted it into a single chapter drabble. May come back to the prompts list another day, but for now I'm planning a bigger Sylvix piece!


End file.
